


Go to Town

by nightfever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfever/pseuds/nightfever
Summary: Fun, fluffy and flirtatious Gotham one offs.





	Go to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curvy reader gets stuck.
> 
> Inspired by Doja Cat's 'Juicy'

Wayne Manor being as old as it was, it wasn’t a surprise that somethings didn’t work.

That would be a lie.

It was a surprise when questionably old things didn’t function as intended.

Key moment? When you had gone to do your laundry downstairs, something had clattered to the floor after closing the door. Jiggling the handle didn’t make a difference and it was unlike anyone would hear you shouting for help - which you still tried anyway.

The only possible exit was a small, rectangular window you had to stand on a dryer and a bucket to reach. It had taken time, effort and not a lot of thought as by the time you had squeezed your breasts through, you realised you wouldn’t be able to squeeze past your hips, though you still tried, straining against the sill despite the pain as it dug into your lower back.

Your phone was in your back pocket, which you couldn’t reach since your jeans had caught on something as you had tried to reverse out of your lucky predicament.

You were stuck.

Still struggling against the window, you called for help for what felt like an age before you stopped kicking and trying to wiggle out. Sore throated and tired, you settled for a moment to rest as you knew it would be a while for anyone to notice you were missing considering the size of Wayne Manor.

After half dozing off, you heard a window open nearby. Alfred’s name sprung from you lips as soon as the sound registered in your dozed mind. You heard him call your name and it took a moment to clear your throat before you could shout back, your voice tightening as you called for him.

It didn’t take long for Alfred to find her, gravel crunching underfoot as he approached,  
“ _ What are you doing _?” he asked, looking down at you,

“I’m stuck,” pushing against the sill, you not only proved your point. Alfred gestured for you to him your hands, which you knew wouldn’t work but pressed your hands into his warm calloused ones. You yelped as he gave a yank you weren’t expecting and the window dug into your skin, muttering ‘_ ouch, ouch, ouch _’ as Alfred tried and failed to pull you out.

He assured you that he’d get you out, grumbling as he retreated indoors to find another solution. It didn’t take long until you heard a loud crash somewhere behind you and felt something warm brush against your leg that you initially jumped at.

Alfred’s warm hand skimmed your lower back as he untangled you from the window frame, hands gripping your knees politely as he slowly eased you through backwards enough to hook his elbow around your waist. You couldn’t tell if it was the chill on your skin or the heat radiating from his palms, but you shivered as he set you onto your feet on top of the dryer.  
Smoothly, he hopped down, offering another hand to help you down and an amused smile,

“How did you get stuck?”

You broke out in an embarrassed smile, pulling your sleeves over your hands, “The door just -” shrugging, you swiped a tongue across your bottom lip, “I thought I would fit.”

Alfred gave a look of wry amusement as he caught your meaning, though you didn't miss the blush crawling up his neck, 

"Are you blushing?"

"_No_," His voice was firm, though it always felt soft with you.

Your smile widened, "You're blushing, aren't you? _Cutie__."_


End file.
